


spit

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 92 movie yall its ME, M/M, not a happy end?, sorry this turned out to be kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: anonymous asked:I LOVE UR WRITING REWRITE THE ALLEY SCENE





	

It’s all happening too fast for Jack Kelly to process. His lungs aren’t taking in enough oxygen and his heart is beating so loud he can barely hear what his friend is saying to him. The west obsessed newsie’s head is spinning as he shoves David Jacobs into the cold wall of that alley, too focused on trying to get his concern fueled demands out to notice the way the Jewish boy’s hands instantly reach out, gripping at the front of Jack’s shirt lightly. As Jack pushes on, both physically and with his panicked agenda, David seems to be acting on his own.

Suddenly Jack’s being pulled in, and it feels like it takes a lifetime for their lips to meet, even though there was only space for breath between them before. The more experienced newsie didn’t recoil though; busying himself to try and force himself closer to David, hands flat against the brick behind them. One of David’s hands find it’s way to Jack’s ass while the other makes it way to tangle itself into the wanbee cowboy’s hair. There’s not a good balance to the kiss; too much tongue on Jack’s part and too much teeth from David, but the hot high of a twisted mix of fear and longing leaves both boys not caring in the slightest.

It gives Jack a moment to forget about it all; Santa Fe, the strike, old man Pulitzer’s looming threat. Everything is David. The way their chests were mashed together, the new found heat in Jack’s pants, the feel of Davey’s lips trailing down his neck, how the other’s hand fell from his hair to sneak it’s way under the shorter newsie’s shirt. Just David David David David.

A loud gasp escapes the usually cowboy hat clad newsie, eyes squeezed shut as David swiftly switches their positions so Jack was pressed against the cold. He's subconsciously arching into his selling partner's touch, knees trembling as the curly haired boy’s hand travels south, reconnecting their lips as he does. Jack’s overheating as the pair move on with haste; muscles aching from the way he's trying to balance between the rough wall and David’s body. If the cowboy wasn't so occupied with getting dicked the fuck down he may have found the situation ironic; Jack wanting to keep David out of jail so bad that he’d sell out his brothers yet engaging in something that could result in said punishment or worse.

There’s a point when Jack knows there is no going back from. It’s when David is slumped against him, lips brought together sloppily, grins plastered against both of their faces. Hands being wiped on pants, shirts messily being tucked back in, a comfortable silence covering them. The Jewish boy leans against the wall, tugging Jack down so they would be sat next to one another, no space between them. David shifts so he can have a better view of his best friend, who moves so he can lounge on the other.

The pair doesn’t speak for a long time. It was just the two of the in this moment, along with a glimmer of moonlight sneaking in from the end of the alley. David lets out a sigh, one filled with something Jack dared to call love; a big difference from the annoyance filled ones usually directed at the cowboy. Jack brings a hand to his selling partner's face, thumbs trailing across his cheek slowly. There is a look in both of their eyes that bares the truth of their hearts, an unspoken confession of love that overwhelms both of the boys as their crash back together.

“Come home with me?” David suggests, a lazy look spreading across his face.

Jack can feel anxiety swirl around in the bit of his stomach. “Nah, Dave they’ll look for me there first. I’ll find a place to crash and see ya tomorrow.” It was a lie, and it was written across Jack’s face but David was too blinded by affection to see the tells.

They waste a few more moments with locked lips and soft touches, but after distant voice start to become more clear the pair scramble to their feet. Jack makes a walk of shame back to where he came, trying his hardest to forget the way his best friend's lips felt against his. David skipped up the steps of the fire escape, giddy until he finally passed out with Les sprawled across him.

The morning comes and every newsie is anxiously waiting for Jack to show up. Race is busying himself with ordering people around and Spot’s making sure they follow his instructions. Blink is watching over the younger newsies and showing them where to run if things take a turn for the worst. Dutchy and Skittery are laughing as they watch Itey’s failed attempts to hit on a young girl who had wandered over to see what the ruckus was. Bumlets is sharing an apple with Boots, both trying to make it last as long as possible. Snitch is intentivly listening to some nonsense that’s flying out of Les’ mouth, something that David was more than thankful for. The Jewish boy was far too busy looking around for Jack, stomach doing flips as he pictured the handsome boy in his head. Mush was a few feet away also looking, and unlike David he wasn’t too caught up in his own thoughts to miss the words of disbelief that come from the head Brooklyn newsie.

In fact, David only turns around when he hears Mush cry out his friend’s name, and it only takes a moment for him to decide that he’s never going to trust anyone again. It’s Jack, his Jack, standing with the enemy. His feet begin to move without a second thought, pushing his way forward. David’s unable to look away from the traitor, jaw clenched along with his fists. Jack does his best to keep his eyes off the other.  

The exchange with Jack is a blur. There’s yelling, words that should never be said and a new level of rage unlocked inside of David. He doesn’t notice how glassy Jack’s eyes are, the way his lip is quivering slightly. In the space between the words of hate and the loud mouthed boy finally standing up for himself, there is a harsh stab of heartbreak; David unable to process why the hell Jack betrayed them, and if what happened last night meant nothing. And Jack knowing how he made David feel, and being unable to tell him the truth; that he’s doing it all for David and that he loved him and couldn’t stand it if David got locked away. The cowboy takes a moment to wonder if this image of Davey will haunt his dreams, and while he’s distracted by the way his heart is clenching the other newsie uses it to cast a look back to his friends, and then swiftly take a swing at Jack.

The angry kids in front of him are cheering, and Jack would be lying if he didn’t feel a bit proud as well. He watches his selling partner get dragged back into the crowd, doing his best to fight out of their grip. By some stroke of God, their eyes lock.

Jack Kelly mouths an ‘I love you’ with a cocky smile, and Davey Jacobs just spits at him.  


**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed this shitty thing! that one out of place line was left in there for my dear friend sam
> 
> hmu on tumblr @ miserysucculent


End file.
